Static Random Access Memory (SRAM) is commonly used in integrated circuits. SRAM cells have the advantageous feature of holding data without a need of refreshing. SRAM cells may include different numbers of transistors, and are often accordingly referred to by the number of transistors, for example, six-transistor (6-T) SRAM, eight-transistor (8-T) SRAM, and the like. The transistors typically form a data latch for storing a bit. Additional transistors may be added to improve the access to the transistors. SRAM cells are typically arranged as an array having rows and columns. Typically, each row of the SRAM cells is connected to a word-line, which determines whether the current SRAM cell is selected or not. Each column of the SRAM cells is connected to a bit-line (or a pair of bit-lines), which is used for storing a bit into, or read from, the SRAM cell.
SRAM array are connected to a plurality of peripheral circuits, such as word line drivers and input/output circuits such as read/write circuits, which are used for writing data into the SRAM array, and reading data out of the SRAM array.